A Trip to the Arcade
by BayDear
Summary: Skuld has always wanted her big sis all to herself. But, what happens when one day her big sis stands up to her? Skuld is in for a shocking surprise!


**Just a short BellxKei story that I did. I was tired of Skuld acting like a brat all the time so I came up with a story were it was fianlly solved. I hope that you enjoy it and find it as a cute and easy read. Tell me what you think. I hope the grammar isn't too bad. i don't own OMG**

* * *

Trip to the Arcade

12 year old Skuld was feeling very bored one day so she decided to bug Keiichi. "Hey Keiichi, what are you doing?" she asked;

Keiichi was kneeling on the garage floor tuning his bike. "I'm fixing my bike. Why do you ask?" he asked skeptically.

"I am bored, so can you entertain me?" she asked widening her dark brown eyes.

Keiichi sighed he knew it Skuld never wanted to do anything with him unless she was bored. "Look how about we go to the arcade that opened up in downtown?"

"Really? That would be so cool I'm gonna get big sis." She said as she bounded out of the garage and into the temple.

"Big sis, Keiichi said he would take us to the arcade." Said Skuld excitedly.

"Oh really well that sounds like fun." Said Belldandy without looking up from what she was doing.

Then Keiichi walked into the kitchen. Belldandy turned her head "Hello, Keiichi so when are we leaving?"

Keiichi took out his wallet he had $150.00. "Um I guess we could leave now if that's ok with you." Suggested Keiichi just then the bronze skinned goddess came floating into the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" she asked,

"We are going to the arcade." Answered Keiichi.

"Ok I'll go get my shoes on; I'm guessing that we are taking the subway." Keiichi nodded.

Soon everyone got their shoes on and they began to walk to the train station. Soon they arrived at the arcade. Keiichi bought everyone a card loaded with 100 points. But he didn't buy himself a card because he needed to save the money.

Urd and Skuld left to go play games but Belldandy stayed with Keiichi. "Keiichi why don't you have a card?" she asked,

"Oh because I need to save the money."

"I'll share with you." Offered Belldandy Keiichi's face brightened.

"Really thank you Bell."

"It's my pleasure Keiichi. Shall we go play games now?" Keiichi nodded they made their way to the games.

"Let's play this Keiichi." Said Belldandy pointing the Whack-a-mole. He nodded he took the card from her hand and swiped it.

"Ok, Belldandy now you are going to take this mallet and whack the moles when they pop up." Belldandy took the mallet she hesitated.

"I can't hit the moles." She whimpered,

"Belldandy its ok, they aren't real here I'll show you." Said Keiichi he stepped behind Belldandy and wrapped his arms around her he put his hands over hers. They held the mallet together. She felt his chest against her back she felt the muscles in his arms tense and relax.

Keiichi actually had a pretty good build for his size. Belldandy began to blush she turned her head and looked into Keiichi's dark eyes. Pink roses bloomed on both of their cheeks.

"Uh ok let's do it together." Keiichi swiped the card and restarted the game. Lights began to flash bathing Keiichi and Belldandy in colourful rays of light.

Then the moles began popping up and Belldandy and Keiichi began to hit the moles. Then tickets began to shoot out of the machine. They smiled at each other.

Unaware to them, they were being watched by Skuld behind one of the machines. She became green with envy. _How can big sis let him do that to her?_ She thought to herself. She started too walked towards them when she saw Belldandy whip around and kiss Keiichi on the lips.

His eyes widened then he relaxed shut his eyes and wrapped his arms around Belldandy and kissed her back. Skuld turned around with tears in her eyes. Then one single tear led by many more slipped down her face. She began to run but in the process bumped into someone.

"Sorry excuse me." She said getting up.

"Skuld what's wrong?" asked a familiar voice Skuld looked up. It was her elder sister Urd staring down at her with yellow eyes.

"It's none of your business." She whimpered,

"Yes it is Skuld so tell me what is the matter." She commanded. "

Its big sis she willingly turned around and kissed Keiichi." She began to cry even harder.

"Well what do you expect Belldandy is a grown women and Keiichi is a grown man. And they are a couple that's what couples do they kiss, hug, and hold hands."

Said Urd casually,

"But she's mine." Said Skuld in dismay,

"Look you won't understand you are much too young. Now don't make Belldandy feel guilty about this or she might not kiss Keiichi on her own again."

Skuld frowned and looked through her tears. "But I don't want her to be with him!"

"Stop acting like a child and grow up Skuld, stop thinking about what you want and instead what _she_ might want. What if she wants to be with Keiichi? What if she is happier than he has ever been with him? Hmm, ever think about that?" Urd said with an icy sharp tone

Skuld froze thoughts and feelings raced through her. What if Urd was right what if Belldandy wanted to be with Keiichi. What if he was the thing she loved and treasured most? But still Keiichi just stole Belldandy from her. Skuld was at war with herself not sure on how to act or to think. What Urd had said had hit her hard.

Meanwhile Belldandy and Keiichi where winning a bunch of tickets. They choose to play a game with each other where they compete against other teams on trivia questions. The couple they were facing was Sayoko and her new boyfriend; Luka a transfer student from America.

"Well hello Bell, Keiichi. Fancy meeting you here." She said with a smirk

"Oh yes it is quite nice to meet you now shall we play?" asked Belldandy "Yes of course you may pick the first topic." Belldandy nodded,

"Ok but we won't go easy on you." Keiichi and Belldandy selected the true or false category.

"Question one: True or false? The three norns from Norse mythology are name Urd, Skuld, and Veroandi." The CPU said Sayoko punched false. Keiichi hesitated but Belldandy punched in true.

"Hah you idiots it's false."

Then the CPU gave Belldandy and Keiichi one point. "Team goddess one point. Team Sayoko zero points."

Sayoko was in shock, how could she be wrong?

"I was wrong on purpose." Said Sayoko but Belldandy and Keiichi weren't listening they hugged each other. They competition went on and the score was: team Goddess 10 points; team Sayoko 5 points.

"Team Goddess wins now you may collect your tickets." Said the CPU

"Thank you for competing with us. Said Belldandy bowing Sayoko frowned and walked away. They collected their tickets,

"Hey Belldandy let's go play one more game and get some dinner." Keiichi suggested

Belldandy nodded, "What should we play?"

"Hmm I don't know. Oh I know we could go into the picture booth and that will use up our points." Said Keiichi they made their way to the picture booth. They slid the card and posed in front of the camera. Keiichi wrapped his arms around Belldandy pulling her close.

They smiled at the camera and then the picture was taken. They took a few more pictures which consisted of Keiichi surprising Belldandy with a kiss on the cheek, and Belldandy the same. Then one of them looking to each other's eyes with the feeling of deep love in their eyes.

Soon everyone met at the front, each person had tickets in their hands but Belldandy and Keiichi had the most tickets from winning the trivia.

"Wow Belldandy that's a lot of tickets." Said Urd with surprise in her voice then she began to laugh. They four of them cashed in their tickets. Urd got a box of shot glasses; Skuld got toy which she could put together and take part.

Belldandy and Keiichi got a new rice cooker for the kitchen. When they exited the arcade Belldandy and Keiichi where talking excitedly about things Skuld didn't understand. Something about lectures and teachers. The group walked into a small diner and sat in a booth. Keiichi and Belldandy sat next to each other.

Keiichi laughed "Skuld I'm surprised that you haven't kicked me out of my seat yet. Is something wrong?" He said concerned, Skuld shook her head.

"No nothing what so ever." Urd smiled to herself Skuld was finally learning. They ate their dinner in silence. They made their way home is silence also. When they arrived back at the house Skuld and Urd went straight to bed.

"Hmm I wonder why they left." Thought Keiichi out loud,

"Well one can only wonder perhaps they were tired." Suggested Belldandy,

_I guess it could be true._ Keiichi thought to himself. Belldandy and Keiichi walked into the tearoom and sat down. Belldandy had prepared some tea for her and Keiichi. They sat sipping tea in awkward silence.

They both began speaking at once. They stopped blushing for interrupting the other. "

You go I'm sorry." apologized Keiichi,

"No its fine really . . . anyway I was wondering if I could-"she stopped,

Keiichi turned "Do what?" "This." She whispered as she leaned forward to kiss Keiichi.

He didn't hesitate this time he also leaned in and kissed Belldandy. He forever wanted to kiss Belldandy, but was to shy or was stopped by Skuld. Skuld was in her room clutching her pillow to her chest crying. Her chest felt tight she couldn't breathe. She couldn't imagine what Keiichi was doing to her big sis.

Finally Skuld was able to brush off what Urd had said and went over to take Keiichi away from Belldandy. Gracefully she was striding to the tea room. She opened the door and to her horror. She saw Keiichi and Belldandy kissing.

"What are you doing to my big sis you pervert!" she screeched Keiichi pulled back suddenly and turned and in shock lost his balance and fell on top of Belldandy.

"Ah." Belldandy cried out in surprise.

Skuld narrowed her eyes "See you just now made a move right in front of me!"

Keiichi looked up "No you just startled me and I fell." He tried to explain.

"Look I don't want to hear it you stay away from my big sis you don't even touch her you hear me? She cried then a voice broke through the tension.

"Skuld stop this once!" it was Belldandy Skuld turned her head.

"What do you mean sis?"

"What I mean is stop trying to control Keiichi and me. I know why you are acting this way but please stop." Belldandy said with a sharp tone.

"But sis why?" said Skuld on the verge of tears, Belldandy sighed and stood up and went over to hug Skuld.

"Look Skuld you're my sister and I love you but you are not the only one that I love. I'm in love with Keiichi, just because of that doesn't mean I love you any less."

Skuld cried into Belldandy's shirt. "But you won't be _my_ big sis anymore. You will spend all of your time with him."

"How about this Skuld at least one a week you and me have alone time were we can do whatever we want." Belldandy said with a smile, "Sound good?"

"Yeah sure." Grumbled Skuld with a low smile.

From that point on Keiichi and Skuld got along very well. Belldandy and Keiichi got their alone time and everything was all right.

* * *

**I hope that you liked it!**


End file.
